Ron's Pain
by KiLLeDPeAcEFuLLy
Summary: Ron is in love but the girl he loves doesn't love him back. What will make the girl realize that they are meant for one another? Then, what will make Ron realize? R&R! ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey, I hope you like this, please, after you read, review! I would love to hear what you think. Flame all you want, but I would much rather hear something nice!**

**

* * *

**

_Days swiftly come and go_

_I'm dreaming of her_

_She's seeing other guys_

_Emotions they stir_

_The sun is gone, the nights are long_

_And I am left while the tears fall_

Ron sat in the great hall at his table, thinking. He was thinking about what he usually thought about everyday, all day, and all night. Sometimes he'd just lie awake at night and think about her until breakfast. How beautiful she was. Sometimes he'd have dreams about her, and wake up feeling like they were together, but found out all too quickly it was just a dream. Other times he'd have nightmares about her. In these nightmares, he'd see her snogging some other guy in a chair by the fire, and he'd be there watching. The girl would never turn around, so he just kept watching, and crying silently. He'd wake up, and think they were just nightmares, but find out all too soon they weren't- they were true- sometimes he'd think he was having a nightmare, and find out what he was looking at was all true. He hated the truth! He wanted to tear up the truth into tiny bits and pieces, and stomp on it, just as the girl did to his heart. He much rather liked his dreams. He could live on his dreams, and he told Harry just so- but he laughed at him. Ron loved Hermione too much for his body to take.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said happily, running to catch up with Hermione after leaving dinner much earlier than usual.

"Hey yourself"

"Where are you headed?" He asked

Hermione had not expected this, she was planning on meeting this guy she was seeing in the common room... He said he'd make sure everyone was out...

"Oh, nowhere in particular... just you know, roaming... you?" She responded after a moments thought.

"I'm thinking common room."

"Don't you have some homework to do?" Hermione was now trying to persuade Ron to go somewhere- anywhere but the common room.

"Oh yes, I forgot!" He started running in the direction of the library "Thanks, Hermione, see you later!"

"Bye!" She rounded the corner, and skipped down the corridor to the portrait of the fat lady. "Um, what's the password, again? Oh yeah, Chameleon" The portrait swung open, and she dashed inside, awaiting the warm hug of her new boyfriend of the week.

--------------------

Ron got to the library, and started looking up books on different kinds of charms and how to use them in a good manner, for a charms essay. "Oh, man!" He hissed to himself. "I forgot my stuff next to my four-poster.. "

He decided to check-out the books he needed instead, and ran back to the common room hoping to find Hermione.

He told the Fat Lady the password, and climbed through the portrait hole. He _did_ find what he wanted to find, but he was picturing her sitting in a chair infront of the fire talking to Lavender, or Parvati... But what he found was far, far from that.

Hermione was _snogging_ another guy. Not just snogging he guessed, because he couldn't find either of the guys hands. He stood there, mouth agape for amoment.

Hermione turned around, and found Ron in the room. She saw the tears in his eyes, and watched Ron run up to his dorm.

_Did you think that I would cry on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like being alone?_

_I'll find someone new_

'This is just like my nightmare...' Ron thought as he cried soundlessly.

Moments later Hermione came into Ron's dorm to find him sitting on his bed with his knees up and his hands inbetween his knees, folded.

"Ron..." she started as she moved swiftly to his bed

"Ron... I don't, I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything" he said, his voice quite sturdy for a crying person.

"But Ron-" She looked up into his eyes, his violently blue eyes, but his head was turned. She placed her hand under his chin, and moved his head. They stared into each others eyes for a while, until Ron looked away, his eyes watering again.

'No, I can get over her, I am strong enough for that. Just, just say something smart and send her out. DO IT!' He thought furiously

"Hermione-" He stopped suddenly, her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were watering. She was going to cry.

Ron looked back at Harry's bed to the left of him. The room was pretty dark, but just light enough for him to see. 'Harry can help me get over this girl, surely.' He thought, nodding, then looking back at Hermione.

"Out" He said softly and tonelessly.

"What?" She was obviously very surprised at this.

"Out"

"But Ron..." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips, and he turned his head. He didn't want her pity, or her stained lips. The lips he so wanted to kiss before now... He had just caught her yet again with those lips on somebody elses.

"Get Out"

She just sat there with her watery eyes staring into his hard, waterless eyes.

"Get out!" He finally yelled at her, then watched her streak from the room, and down the stairs.

He sat there in the same postion until Harry came back a half hour after he yelled at Hermione.

"Harry, can- can you help me?"

_Swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way to carry on again?_

The next day, he woke up before anyone else, and rushed down to the great hall. He was one of the first ones to get to breakfast, and the first one to leave. Hermione came to breakfast just as he left. They passed each other on the stairs.

He walked into the library, and he saw a really cute girl he new to be in Ravenclaw sitting in the back. She had only spoke to him a few times, but by the fact she was always staring at him, and how she always came up to _him_ to talk, he knew she liked him.

He walked up to her and they started talking. First about how hard their charms homework is, and how they both hated snape. Then, out of nowhere, she asked him out. He was actually planning on doing the same thing.

They walked outside together, and he felt how refreshing it was on this saturday, such a nice change from the frequent rain they were getting lately.

They walked under a tree next to the lake, and talked. He felt very comfortable around her. They talked about their hobbies, and what their favourite quidittch players were... They both adored the chuddley cannons.

Then they got to the subject of familes...

"Well, my family is a bit, mad. Okay, they are all fully mad." His new girlfriend laughed at this. "I have an eldest brother named Bill, who is in Romania studing dragons. Then Charlie who, I'm not sure what he's up to now, but he works for gringotts. Then my brother Percy.. who's being a complete jerk right now.. but i think he's coming 'round. Then my insane twin brothers, Fred and George, they are kind of weird. They own Weasley Wizard Weezes. Then me, and my sister Ginny. She's in the year under me."

They talked till it was time for lunch. They separated and ate. Ron was cheerful all through the meal. He wouldn't tell Hermione why when she asked. He kind of ignored her. When Harry asked, he whispered it to him, and they sat whispering to each other the whole time they ate. They were both mad at Hermione.

After lunch, He went and found his girl again, and they went into the library. They talked a bit more. After they couldn't find anything else to talk about, he kissed her on the lips- he was also a out of nowhere guy. But there was a problem. When he kissed her, he didn't feel anything. He found out he didn't really like this girl at all. He tried again. He ended up snogging her, and he still didn't feel anything.

"I'm sorry- I can't do this anymore." And with that said, Ron got up and rushed to the common room. He had to find Hermione, he still loved her. 'but I don't expect Hermione to take me back at all... I thought I got over her..."

_Bury me (you thought your problems were gone_

_Carry me (away, away, away...)_

_Swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way to carry on again_

He got through the portrait hole, and found Hermione standing there.

"Hermione?" He asked cautiously

"Yes?" She replied tonelessly

"I'm sorry, I was just so mad, that I, I don't know-" He was cut off by Hermiones lips.

"You're forgiven" Hermione smiled; and it was that moment that let Ron know everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like this.. I don't know if I'll make a complete Ron/Hermione Story. Maybe after I'm done with my Harry/Ginny story. Please review! Atleast let me know you've read this! Thank you. I'm also free to email- my email is in my profile. And I'm aware they don't use phones, but I thought this was a good song, and I didn't know what I could change the word to.  
**

_**-Liz-**_


End file.
